


Hey

by Tantan123



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 02:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17674853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tantan123/pseuds/Tantan123
Summary: As he looks straight to Asami’s broad shoulder, he took a long breath and squared his shoulder.“What do you think of me?”





	Hey

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the best writer out there. So feel free to give critics and comments!

“Hey,”  
“Humm?”  
“Hey Asami,”  
“… What?”

Takaba paused. As he looks straight to Asami’s broad shoulder, he took a long breath and squared his shoulder. Recognizing the slight movement in between his hand, Asami opened his right eye and peak below only to meet a pair of brown eyes. Those looks, “what is it now Takaba?”

“What do you think of me?”

A long pause. 

"What is it this time, Takaba?"

3 years have gone by in the blink of an eye. Their relationship, rocky as people may think, was actually the strongest they have ever been, although only the two of them knew that. There has never been an exact moment where one of them say that 'L' word. Not even on their back. But flicker your finger into either one of their head, and you can kiss your peaceful life goodbye in the hand of the other. 

It was 'trust', that was their foundation. They may be a polar opposite to each other, but the trust they had with each other was infinite. It was not history, it was not material, it was not about gaining the upper hand by being each other's partner. Asami trusted his life to Takaba, and so did Takaba. In the day-light, they put their back against each other to protect any enemy came from their back. In the night-time they faced each other, overseeing the other's back from any nightmare. 

They knew the power of actions speaks louder than words. But even the strongest stone prone to a crack. 

Takaba could not hold his eye contact. As he buried his head back into Asami's shoulder, a small voice as loud as a mouse's hush could be heard.

"It's just that... I, I just want to know, I guess."

In his half-asleep state, Asami could feel Takaba's hand snake into his back to hug him, and how that hug was enough to tell him what kind of conflicted mind Takaba had right at the moment; He wanted to know the answer, but at the same time afraid to it. He warped his hand to Asami's middle like his life depended on it, but a wrong step from Asami and that hand would let it go. And when it did, it would felt like watching Takaba having a free fall into the abyss, but without Asami. And Asami did not like that. 

And so Asami took a long breath. And so Takaba took it as a bad sign. 

"Umm, look, you don't have to answer it okay? I'm not a demanding, clinging, girlfriend who is insecure; I'm just saying it out of curiosity. It's not like the world would collapse with or without your answer. What? Why are you looking at me like that? Hey, if you're annoyed, you're not alone. Just forget I asked okay? *murmur* shit, I shouldn't even ask in the first place, tch"

Asami managed to hold his eye to not rolling, "You're wrong. I'm not annoyed by that question. Although I'm not denying it makes you sound like *that* kind of _girlfriend_ ,"

Takaba shot his head up and looked right into Asami's face like he had just made a very scandalous statement about Takaba. Not entirely wrong. 

Asami chuckled. One think about Asami was that he did not chuckle. He might smirk time to time, but he did not chuckle more over laughing. But in the presence of Takaba, that statement was no longer a fact, but a myth. Even for Kirishima Kei and Shuoh Kazumi, his two longtime aides and friends, the fact that Asami left out such expression was almost a miracle. Takaba remembered when the first time Asami laugh a little because of Takaba's antique in front of the two, he overheard Kirishima talked to himself in a small voice, "It's been a long time, that expression of his. I thought he no longer able to laugh." Obviously it was after Kirishima managed to overcome his shock. 

Takaba expression softens and naturally, Asami brought his right hand to cup the side of Takaba's face. 

"Akihito,"

Asami's voice was low, firm, sexy, but most importantly, sincere. Akihito's face started to get redder, and his heart definitely beat a little bit faster. Asami could tell, but would never tell Akihito that he knew. Of course this was not the first time Asami called Akihito's first name, but for some reasons, this one felt... different. Intimate. Full of meaning. Precious.

> _Takaba Akihito, 26 years old. Photojournalist._  
>  _Status: falling in love._  
> 

Akihito felt content as Asami kept stroking his thumb, slowly, over his left cheek. Akihito closed his eyes, and took a breath, hold it for a second, and, “Ryuichi.”

> _Asami Ryuichi, 37 years old. Businessman._  
>  _Status: falling in love._  
> 

It was the first time. After all these years, and Akihito finally said Ryuichi’s first name. Deep down Ryuichi contemplated whether he should celebrate it or not. 

It was not like Ryuichi never thought about his relationship with Akihito. If he honest, he might as well wrote a cheesy poem. Not that he mind considering how Akihito would react to it. It must be a sight to see. 

But for now, a hug. A big, warm hug would be enough. A close hug, so close Akihito could hear Ryuichi’s beating heart, and how that beating heart was enough to tell him what kind of feeling Ryuichi had right at the moment; he was glad, simply glad. Ryuichi stroked Akihito’s already fuzzy head like it was his most precious item in the world, and if Akihito move even a centimetre he felt like the hand would stop. And when it did, Akihito would be sad. And Akihito did not like that. 

They knew the power of actions speaks louder than words. And although even the strongest stone prone to a crack, they were no stone: They just human. 

It was ‘trust’, that was their foundation. And the trust they had with each other was infinite, enough for them to know that the current situation, their hand and their body, their voice, was enough to be the answer they were looking for. For now at least. 

3 years have gone by in the blink of an eye. Their relationship, rocky as people may think, was actually the strongest they have ever been, although only the two of them knew that. There has never been an exact moment where one of them say that 'L' word. Not even on their back. But flicker your finger into either one of their head, and you can kiss your peaceful life goodbye in the hand of the other. 

“Hey Ryu, Ryuichi,”

Ryuichi gave out a small line of smile.

“What is it this time, Akihito?”

A long pause.

 

“I love you.”


End file.
